Wiping the Tears Away
by Death's Last Wish
Summary: Title really has not much to do with the story, it was just inspirational. James, Kendall, and a horror movie. Kames KendallxJames . R&R please


**So only the top part is a POV. I don't really know why I added it but it kind of gives you background knowledge, I guess. This didn't really come out as I planned but took a turn for pure kames. I'm not really happy with the ending (it sounds so incomplete) so if I get around to it, I might add another chapter. So for now, it's an incomplete story. **

**Let me know if you want more from this story, and if you do, do you want it to be more kames or friendship? Fluffy or Angsty? Because personally, I think fluffy is just adorable but, I'm leaving it up to all of you to let me know what you (as a reader) wants to have more of.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these boys do you really think I'd be writing fics about them?**

**Well, for all you BTR and Kames lovers out there, enjoy!**

* * *

James' POV

It was winter. There was snow everywhere, at least 4 inches. Here in Minnesota, it was cold all the time. I liked the warmth of California; the problem was that there were too many cars, people, and paparazzi. Our town in Minnesota was a small one, where everyone knew everyone, where our grandparents grew up together, and I liked it that way. So I faced the cold with high spirits.

Why am I back in Minnesota? It started when Gustavo was yelling at me, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos. I was already good before the audition, but I had gotten great since then. Kendall was, well, always amazing. Logan and Carlos however, well, Carlos always did something stupid to mess up the song and Logan was too easily distracted. Gustavo sent us back to the small town so that he could work with Carlos and Logan while they weren't distracted by the two of us.

* * *

James paced around the Knight's living room next to a stone fireplace. "BORED!" he finally cried out in exasperation.

Kendall looked up from his copy of Sports Illustrated. "So? You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yes!" James yelled. "Saw. Got it?"

Kendall gulped. Even though everyone thought Logan was the scaredy-cat out of the four of them, Kendall was actually the one who 'grinned and bore it'. He acted cool with gore and ghosts, but he really just wanted to hide under his covers. "S-sure," he stammered nervously.

"Sweet!" James said with a huge grin. He walked into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with a large bowl of microwave popcorn. He set the bowl on a coffee table and rushed to turn out the lights. A little later, the movie started playing, the pictures illuminating the room.

Kendall felt like he was going to throw up. It was only the beginning and he hated it already, but he had to keep watching. He didn't want James to know he couldn't handle some blood.

* * *

It was too much. I mean, yeah he wanted to scream when he watched some guy run through a spiked wire, and sure he wanted to cover his eyes when some dude was right there lying dead. But this, this was just too much. When the guy started to cut his foot off, oh my god. Kendall got up and ran to his room.

James quickly shut off the TV and followed Kendall. "What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned. He froze when he turned on the room lights and found Kendall huddled in a corner shaking. He could see tears rolling down his face.

James ran over to his friend and put his arm around his shoulder.

Kendall looked up through tear stained eyes. "No!" he groaned. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"See you like what?" James asked.

"Like… like a little kid; scared silly." Kendall let out a barely audible laugh.

James looked at the blonde boy he knew so well or at least thought he did. His emerald eyes were a slight pink from tears and his flawless face was pulled into a frown. James felt heat spread across his face, sure that he was blushing.

In a moment, his lips were on Kendall's. That was all that mattered. James shifted so that he was on top of Kendall, never breaking the kiss. It was Kendall who pulled away.

Shocked green eyes stared at James. The tears had stopped now. James took one look at Kendall's expression and snapped back to reality. He wasn't sure how that happened; one moment he was comforting his friend and the next, kissing him. He got up and started to run but stopped short when he realized he couldn't move his arm.

He looked down and saw that Kendall had grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" He asked. "I just KISSED you! You must hate me right now. I have to go."

"Stay." Kendall replied and James loosened up. James sat back down, kneeling so that one knee was on either side of Kendall's body. Kendall pulled James back down and their lips once again collided. Kendall opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against James'. James smiled into the kiss and opened up his mouth. With Kendall leading, their tongues moved together in a synchronized dance.

James pulled away. "What's wrong?" asked Kendall, his eyebrows knit together with confusion.

"Come here." James motioned for Kendall to follow him. He walked over to Kendall's bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him.

Kendall chuckled and sat next to James on his bed. He leaned forward to kiss him again but James stopped him. "Wait, are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked.

Kendall sighed. "James, how could you even ask me that? Do you know how long I've been waiting for this to happen?" he said with a sly smile.

James blushed a deep pink but brushed it aside. "But your mom and Katie…" he trailed off.

"Are in California with Carlos and Logan." Kendall finished, still smiling. "Come on baby, we both want this." He said before kissing James again. He ran his fingers down James' back and was rewarded with a small shiver.

"But…" James trailed off again.

"Hush," Kendall whispered, brushing his lips against James' softly. He kissed James again, more hungrily this time and pushed him until he was on top of him. With James lying down, Kendall moved his hand up and down his leg. James moaned softly into the kiss and Kendall smiled.

* * *

**Really, I mean it, tell me if you want more of this. I had fun writing it and hope you had fun reading it :D**

**xoxo**


End file.
